Ghost Adventures
by oneandonlyFanpire
Summary: Bella is a ghost hunter she visits the Magnolia Plantation with her camera crew Jasper and Emmett she meets Edward a near recident he agrees to spend the night with her and both of her camera guys what will they encounter and will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry! I know i haven't updated in while but I decided to go through some errors on this, the next chapter will be up by today. Also I started 9th grade! It's not as bad as I thought! :)_

* * *

><p>BELLAS POV<p>

Today my camera crew and I were visiting the Magnolia Plantation in Nakadish Louisiana. It was considered a haunted place in which slavery was a way of life. This was were the mysterious voodoo and hoodoo was practiced. Many people wouldn't even step foot on the land for fear of its spirits, spells, and curses.

That was the reason I was here.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan known as Bella. I am a 19 year old ghost hunter. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. It was a very frightening experience.

Ive visited some of the most haunted places in the world. Some people might consider me crazy for actually doing this but I actually love it. Its become a lifestyle for me (sort of).

It started when some friends and I went to a 'haunted house' I was young at that time about 14 I never believed in ghosts so i went along. It scared the shit out of me and i ran so now I want to videotape that same experience.

I am not followed by a big camera crew and only followed by my best guy friends Jasper Whitlock age 23 and Emmett McCarty age 25. Ive known them since birth they were there when we went to the haunted house when i was 14. We all wanted to do this since then so as soon as i graduated we did its worked out great as soon as we got a TV show 'Ghost Adventures'

We travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations where we will be locked up from dusk till dawn.

We were now driving to the Magnolia Plantation. "That's it guys I see it" I called out

"Magnolia plantation, those are the old slave cabins right there" said Emmett pointing

I looked up and saw some scary branches. "look at those branches" said Jasper.

We met up with Dusty from the national park service. There were many little buildings.

"Hello im Bella, this is Jasper, and the big guy is Emmett" i introduced

"nice to meet you," we walked inside and he showed us a book, "so since you will be in here i'll show you this, its a journal where they would write the death of the slaves" said Dusty.

"so its our duty to find out if these slaves are still here" I said smiling

"I guess, good luck with that" he said laughing.

I walked in a room that was about the size of my bathroom which was a hospital. I looked at the wall and saw a big black X

"can I ask you something?" I asked

"Certainly"

"Why is this big X here?"

" Oh.. ummm….its just some historic graffiti?" He said unsure "come lets go check out the rest"

"okay" I simply said

"I think hes lying" i told Jasper

"yeah me too, try to look for something on the laptop" he said

I knew I would not get anything from Dusty so I used my laptop to find out what it was. It said " the cross is used as a symbol to call demons for help"

I went into town to get information from people who really didn't want to talk about it. I went inside a restaurant and found a very handsome man about 24 years old. He had bronze hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"hello may I ask do you know anything about the magnolia plantation" I asked

He looked like he didn't want to answer that. "yes I do" I said in a velvety voice.

"well im getting locked in there for a whole night so tell me if you know anything about it"

"well," he began " I can tell you or I can spend the night with you too I always wanted to spend a nigh there"

"really? you wouldnt be afraid?" i teased

"of course not" he responded

I looked at Emmett and Jasper to see if they would agree. They nodded.

"okay, my name is Bella by the way"

"_Beautiful" _he said

"what?" did he just call me beautiful?

"Your name, it means beautiful, it fits you _Bella_" The way he said my name made my legs feel like jelly.

" Edward." _Edward_ it looked like it fit him, he looks like an old fashioned guy. Later I found out he was 23 and lived very near he was visiting his parents and they owned the restaurant.

I asked if he ever encountered any ghost sightings.

"yes I actually saw a man walking around the slave hospital at first I just ignored it and later I kept seeing it and got kind of scared" he said shyly .

"so have you been doing this for long" he asked

"only about a year now"

"really, I would think someone as beautiful as you wouldn't be doing these kind of things" I blushed I deep red

"uh well i got into it when i was 14 so im used to it now" i said shyly looking down at my shoes.

"So you travel a lot?" he said

"well we do this once or twice a month and the rest of the time we research on other haunted places and just relax until the next trip, this is not my only job though, i'll tell you about it later"

"It sounds fun" he said helping me out of my seat.

"thanks," i said, "the food was really delicious"

"You're Welcome. My parents are great cooks"

"They sure are! I had like three plates and i still want more!" screamed Emmett

"shut up goof ball!," said Jasper hitting him in the back of the head, "theres people in here!"

"Well you are screaming too so shut up Blondie!"

"Ugh i cant go anywhere without you guys fighting!" i growled

"you guys are halarious!" Edward laughed clutching his sides, pretty soon we were all laughing!

* * *

><p><em>Okay I added a few things to this but its pretty much the same also I am working on the next chapter right now and it will most likely be put up by today. Also sorry about the typos and everything I'm not working on it with Microsoft Word. Thanks and review on what you would like to happen anything else you're curious about! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres the second chapter!_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

We were back in the van, Edward had decided to come along later in the night, as soon as we got to the Magnolia Plantation we were going to meet up with a woman by the name of 'Bloody Mary', I know scary.

"Dude, can you believe her name is Bloody Mary, remember when we did that B?" said Emmett

"Oh yeah, worst and awesomest day every!"

"Come on it wasn't that bad, I mean you _did_ get to kiss Axe!" he said grinning

"Shut up! Don't you remember what happened? You interrupted us every second claiming you were s_cared," _I said, "you little baby!"

"Ohhhh burn!" said Jasper

"No its not! Its not a burn if I don't say so!" he said

"Shh! I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand, we are here and we need to do what we always do so lets go!" I said jumping out of the van!

"kay" they said.

I didn't notice it before but it was really dark outside, and in a creepy dark kind of way, I know I know I'm 21 and im still afraid of the dark! I'm not proud of it!

"Lets go she said she was going to be over... there! found her!" said Emmett

"okay lets go" I said walking extra close to Jasper and Emmett

* * *

><p><em>Okay I know this is really short, but this way i can update sooner and more chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!<em>


End file.
